leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Nitaus, the Peacekeeper
So, uhh, I made a new champion concept. He is supposed to be an ex-Demacian army veteran who became disillusioned with the Demacian way of thinking and took it upon himself to lay down the law. He's armed with some pretty badass stolen prototype Piltover tech which he customized himself: two giant hextech arm cannons linked to a suit of powered armor with a hextech power core which he can use to supercharge his cannons while sacrificing his suit's defensive matrix. He's a riot policeman turned up to 15 using way too much force to suppress any crime. Feedback will be very much appreciated! Nitaus, the Brutal Vigilante is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Basic attacks and The Old One-Two grant stacks of Power Rising which grants total AD}} and bonus movement speed}} for 3 seconds which stacks 8 times. The stacks fall off one at a time. Every time damage is absorbed by Defence Matrix, Nitaus gains a stack of Power Rising. |description2= Nitaus fires twice per basic attack, dealing % AD}} physical damage per shot. Both shots can critically strike and apply on-hit effects. |description3= is permanently sacrificed to gain a shield based on ranks of Core Supercharge. This shield regenerates at a rate of 2% of premitigation damage done per stack of Power Rising every time Nitaus deals damage to an enemy with his basic attacks or The Old One-Two, halved on minions and monsters. After being out of combat for a certain amount of time, the shield regenerates at a rate of 2.5% per 0.25 seconds, also based on ranks of Core Supercharge. |description4 = The shield takes 25% less damage from enemies hitting Nitaus's front and 25% increased damage from enemies hitting Nitaus's rear. |description5 = Nitaus looses all stacks of Power Rising when Defence Matrix is down. |targeting = Vigilante Armor is a self-buff, on-hit effect and spell effect. |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Power Rising will be triggered on attacking structures. * Attacks that trigger Power Rising will always refresh the duration of the buff, including when at maximum stacks. * Each round of basic attacks applies two stacks of Power Rising. Each shot that deals damage to an enemy applies one stack of Power Rising. }} Nitaus aims his first hextech cannon at a target direction in front of him. |description2 = Nitaus can move freely and cast abilities while aiming, but cannot auto-attack. After 4 seconds, this ability is automatically cancelled, going on half cooldown and refunding half the mana cost. |description3 = Nitaus aims his second hextech cannon at a target direction in front of him. After a 0.25 second delay, he then shoots both hextech cannons, one after another, with a 0.5 second delay, firing a shot out of each cannon which stops at the first enemy champion it collides with and deals physical damage. |description4 = If both shots hit a target, the second will deal 50% damage. |description5 = The shield sacrificed is regained over 1.5 seconds. |leveling4= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana 25% of maximum Defence Matrix. |range=700 }} | }} Each stack of Power Rising reduces the cooldown of this ability by a certain amount. |leveling = % per stack of Power Rising. |description2 = Nitaus channels for 1 second and restores 25% of his Defence Matrix over this duration, half while channeling and half at the end. Nitaus retains his ability to move but becomes unable to use abilities or basic attacks for the duration. |cooldown= 20 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} | }} Nitaus overloads his suit's core to fire a charged sphere of energy at a target location which remains for 3 seconds, and all enemies which remain in the area. |description2 = The shield sacrificed is regained over 1.5 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana 25% of maximum Defence Matrix. |range= }} / }} }} | }} Nitaus links his dual hextech cannons to his shield for up to 10 seconds, causing his basic attacks and The Old One-Two to sacrifice 10% of the maximum shield value of the shield to deal the same in bonus physical damage to enemy targets. While Core Supercharge is active, Power Rising stacks twice as fast. |description2 = If Nitaus has no shield left, this ability automatically deactivates. |description3= Nitaus begins with one rank in Core Supercharge and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = % of maximum health)}} seconds |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} Category:Blog posts